


Universe of the Centauri (Centauri!Verse): A Primer

by ThroughStygianColouredGlasses (orphan_account)



Series: Universe of the Centauri [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Merlin (TV), Original Work, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (Which Is Basically a Small Handbook), A Primer, Author Created Universe, Centauri!Verse, Centaurs, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ThroughStygianColouredGlasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a small guide to a universe I just created today with no stories written for it (or stories I’m ever going to write). I actually really doubt many people are going to read this, and even less are going to do anything with it, but I figured I’d post it anyway. You never know; someone might just write an amazing fanfiction based on or inspired by this. :P Anyone is welcome to use it, just please send me a link so I can read it and credit me somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Universe of the Centauri (Centauri!Verse): A Primer

  I know centaur-themed and related universe have already popped but, but I haven’t actually seen or read a lot of them that go along the vein I went thought of early today. I couldn’t think of any fandom I wanted to apply it to personally, so I decided to just write it all down as it came to me. Basically, centaurs are real, living side-by-side with humans while horses are just myths and fairytales. This is just so that I could change some (or all) of my favorite fandoms into centauri to mess with their universes a bit, and (kind of) gives the possibility of mpreg (male conceiving/carrying/birthing nursing offspring) and fpreg (female _im_ pregnation and siring offspring) if I wanted to do that without fully genderbending the characters. It also offers (what I think are) interesting concepts for most stories—cultural differences/misunderstandings, natural world themes, and animalistic traits. Centaurs live in reservations all around the globe and for the most part govern themselves, although in many places they are ultimately subject to the laws of their country’s government. I liked it enough that I’m posting it here under original work—anyone is welcome to use it/expand on it/etc. in their own stories/fanfictions, but if you do please credit me and send me a link to the story so that I can read it. Any comments, thoughts, suggestions? People who’ll get sent a lot of mental hugs trying this out?

 **Centauri:** Plural of centaur  
**Foal:** Centaur babies  
**Yearlings:** Centaur toddlers/children  
**Filly:** Centaur horse-female* teenagers/adolescents _(sometimes used by stallions as a term of endearment for their mare mates)_  
**Colt:** Centaur horse-male* teenagers/adolescents  
**Fillyfriend/Coltfriend:** centaur equivalents of girlfriend/boyfriend  
**Mare:** Centaur horse-female adult  
**Stallion:** Centaur horse-male adult  
**Gender:** Human sex organs/characteristics in centaurs that usually determine a centaur’s gender (mental/heart/soul)  
**Sex:** Horse sex organs/characteristics that usually determine a centaur’s sex (physical) ****  
**Dam/Damma/Dammy:** Centaur mother/mom/mommy  
**Sire/Sie/Sierry:** Centaur father/dad/daddy  
**Centauri-Greek:** most modern centauri religion (even traditional) is based around ancient Roman and Greek religion  
**Pegasus/Pegasii:** centauri deities (basically centauri angels/light personifications)  
**Konabos/Konabi:** centauri deities (basically centauri demons/dark personifications)  
**Arion:** chief of the Pegasii, basically centauri’s God/Zeus/Odin/etc.  
**Aithon:** chief of the Konabi, basically centauri’s Satan/Kronos/Loki/etc.  
**Centaurus:** the ancient sign language of the centaurs, taught mainly for hunting, battle, and religious purposes in past times but now taught mainly by Traditional herds for hunting and respect/tradition, while Urban centaurs might learn it for respect/tradition or convenience when conversing with Traditional centaurs  
**Centaurus-Latin** the centauri language is basically Ancient Latin and Ancient Greek messed together with a few variations  
**Traditional Centaurs:** A slowly decreasing number of centaurs who prefer to live in centaur villages set up in reserved forests/ plains/deserts/mountain/etc. instead of cities and towns, who for the most part own few modern inventions and follow older centaur tradition and religion  
**Feral(s):** offensive slang for traditional centauri/herds  
**Wilder(s):** acceptable slang for Tradional centauri/herds  
**Urban Centaurs** **(sometimes just _urban_ ): **“Progressive” centaurs who live in the city and, while they may follow some tradition and religion of their ancestors, are at least equally a part of whatever human culture/religion they live in or follow  
**Metal Hoof/Hooves:** offensive slang for Urban Centaurs  
**Stud:** centaur slang for centaur player/playboy  
**Broodmare:** offensive centaur slang, usually for fillies/mares (equivalent of using bitch for a human)  
**Mount:** mildly offensive centaur slang for urban centaurs and wildly so for traditional ones, this term means a centaur has allowed itself to be ridden by a human as if it were a donkey or “mythological” horse (to traditional centaurs, this would be the equivalent of ‘bastard’ in past ages when it was considered a great shame and insult to be born out of wedlock)  
**Ranger:** Centaur hunter/warrior (typically only use in traditional herds)  
**Healer:** Centaur doctor (typically only used in traditional herds; most urban centaurs go by doctor while most traditional healers have no formal modern education)  
**Chief:** Centaur head of his/her heard  
**With-Foal:** centaur equivalent to with-child/pregnant  
**Mate/Matehood/Mating:** spouse, marriage, marrying, etc.

* _Fillies/mares_ can be either male or female with their human half—they are only for sure female on their horse half; _colts/stallions_ can be either male or female with their human half—they are only for sure male on their horse half (i.e. a _female stallion_ would have a female human half and a male horse half and thus be capable of impregnation, but would also be unable to conceive offspring, only able to breastfeed with her human breasts and proper hormonal stimulation, lacking a vagina and udders/teats; a _male filly/stallion_ would have a male human half and a female horse half and thus be capable of conceiving offspring and nursing through udders/teats, but would be unable to impregnate others or breastfeed, lacking both a penis and human breasts)

Fanfiction Ideas/Prompts/etc.:

  All of these prompt summaries will be centric to the filly/mare I prefer when reading or writing genderbending and mpreg/fpreg. These choices are based on who I think makes a more interesting, fun, and realistic storyline more often than not in such situations, and are obviously not commands you have to follow if you chose to build a story based off one of these. I WILL NEVER WRITE THESE! Anyone is welcome to them, but again, please credit me and send me a message.

 **Hawaii Five-0 (2010):** _In which horses don’t exist except in fairytales, some people are actually centaurs, and all urban centaur Detective Daniel Williams really wanted was go back with his filly to his Jersey herd._ _But then, that was what you get when your stallion turns out to be cheating on you with a richer, cuter, younger mare._ (Favorite Main Pairings: Danny “Danno” Williams/Steve McGarrett, McDanno; Adam Noshimuri/Kono Kalakaua, Kadam)

 **Harry Potter Series (J.K. Rowling):** _Filly Harry really didn’t see what was so bad about being a centaur. There were lots of other centaurs, and the Dursleys seemed okay enough with them. Okay, so maybe Uncle Vernon liked to grumble and grunt and groan about them behind their backs, but he was never_ mean _to them like he was to Harry. So why didn’t the Dursleys like him…_ (Favorite Main Pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger/Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Neville Longbottom, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin)

 **Supernatural (TV):** _When chestnut mare Samuel Winchester left his traditional herd for urban life and college, all he really wanted was a normal, modern life as a lawyer who specialized in centaur law. Thoughts of a mate so soon had barely crossed his mind. That was before his human friend Brady introduced him to the beautiful white stallion Jessica Moore. Then his dad went missing and his stallion, his mate, was murdered by the Yellow-Eyed Demon, leaving Sam to decide—follow the only member of his herd left in a life of tradition and hunting, or continue his dreams of being an urban lawyer. We all know what he chooses, so to add to the drama and make this story take some different turns then in canon, he was also with-foal._ (Favorite Main Pairings: Gabriel/Sam, Castiel/Dean, I’d-prefer-bromance-but-will-read Dean/Sam)

 **Teen Wolf (TV):** _Stiles Stilinski might be considered a bad mare. For one thing, he’d shaved his mane, and had been doing so for several years, something considered particularly horrible for a centaur. For another, he was skittish and talkative, didn’t take well to strangers and as a yearling bit more than the other urban centaurs did. He was pretty, no doubt about it, with a pleasing face and a rare flaxen liver chestnut coat, but even his looks couldn’t disguise the wild darting of his eyes, the acerbic and sarcastic sting of his mouth, the cloying scent of his Adderall… Then his best friend, a human, had to go get bitten by a werewolf and suddenly Stiles had a crush on a two-walker. His dad was gonna_ flip _._ (Favorite Main Parings: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Malia Tate/Scott McCall, Erica Reyes/Vernon Boyd, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Papa Stilinski/Peter Hale)

 **Merlin (TV):** _If there was one thing Merlin had learned over the years, it was how to keep a secret. Merlin, well, he had two secrets. The first was that he was a mare. You see, in Essetir and nearby kingdoms, less and less centaurs had been born in the past two decades or so. Many people whispered that it was King Uther of Camelot’s prosecution of magic that had cause it, others believed an evil curse. Whatever the reason, centaurs were getting rarer, and as such a majority of the nobility was starting to panic about securing their family line. Mares were being rounded up and taken to big cities for presentation and sale, and in Essetir this was perfectly legal. So Merlin learned to hide his sex, using the skills his_ second _secret granted him… magic._ (Favorite Main Pairings: Arthur/Merlin, Guinevere/Lancelot, Guinevere/Morgana, Leon/Morgana, Arthur/Guinevere)

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine as I have no beta, so please feel free to comment about any so that I can fix them.


End file.
